A twist in Demon King's ceremony
by Alsheon
Summary: To be fair... Grisia never heard any of this. Fully: Awaitsun being forgetful. Roland is a troll. And Grisia is miserable. No one seen it coming anyways. What should they do to come up with a good choice without killing each other? Marriage... Mild cursing (or not. Depends...) Hinting Shounen ai: RolandxGrisia. Don't like don't read.


**Hey! Hey~ It's me, Alsheon here~ and some of my muses~ (Fi: hey. | Nat: Hello~)**

 **I'm sorry for not updating my other LSK stories, you see a few weeks ago i got depressed because my grades aren't satisfying and I could clearly saw disappointment in my parents' eyes, I promised to myself I would get the first ranking in next year of school... After i finally got over my depression my tablet's touch screen is acting up and being a b*tch, it's getting better now. And yet again a few days ago is Eid Mubarak so I spent my times with my close relatives.**

 **I swear this story isn't planned at all. I was like 'I need to write... But write what? Hey! I know! How about some twist in Demon King arc?!... *now loading*... Ah! Add Awaitsun! Omg! Wait! I grasp it! ...*now loading*... I got it! Let's make it Grisia's pov! (My muses: ...…) *write the first few lines and proceed it** **like an overjoyed maniac***

 **WARNING!: Shounen ai (kind of... Maybe... In a way?), Awaitsun being forgetful, Grisia is miserable, Roland is a troll. Excuse the grammar mistake. Possible sequel? (Fi:… | Nat: als... Can I un-gag Fi? *worried* | me: nah.)**

* * *

Are you kidding me?

I looked at Awaitsun in disbelief, I bet my (handsome) face right now is the very definition of 'Are-you-kidding-me?'. Because, it's just no way _right?_ Maybe my hearing was damaged. I looked at my fellow Holy Knights who are shackled to the wall and saw incredulity clearly written on their face, nope, it's not my hearing. I snapped attention back to the accursed Dark Knight, glaring sharply.

"What. Did. You. Say!?" I said threateningly. If he was joking, I would tied him up into a cocoon and parading around the continent with him!.

Awaitsun blinked once... Then twice and replies, "To make the-"

"I know the basics! If you explain it again, we'll be here for the entire day!" I cutted him off, knowing fully well that he was trying to drift off the topic and/or paid himself more time in the world before I decide to tied him up into a cocoon and make his life turn into a biggest joke. His heart rate is really quick, and I could faintly felt water elements gathering on his forehead, he's nervous. Awaitsun coughed awkwardly, certainly feeling threatened with me glaring down to him, ' _yes! Be afraid!'_

"To give up the candidacy of Demon King, the candidates must... What?" Ceo squeaked out incredulously. I nodded signaling I have the same question as him... I, we must what?

Awaitsun smiled bitterly, "The candidates must... Get married to each other." he replied slowly, his heart rate is in a mess. I inhaled an exhaled doing that repeatedly for a minute before I could gain back the energy to think. I looked at Roland who only stood five feet away beside me expressionlessly, aside from widened his eyes and gaped the first time ' _It'_ got revealed he didn't show anymore signs of emotion, _'At least show some desbelief!'_

I glared at Awaitsun, "And you just tell me it now!?" I yelled furiously, making Tyler looking at me incredulously.

Awaitsun looked at me helplessly, "Everything is so sudden, with you, sir coming here out of nowhere... I... I forgotten to tell you..." he said the last sentence barely a whisper. He took a deep breathe and regain half of his composure , "It's the only way, if you two don't wanna kill each other." he stated. I lowered my head thoughtfully, indeed, I don't want to kill Roland, I'm the one who took him to this world... Well technically not me but still I don't wanna kill him, however, at the thought of marrying him I feel like killing him maybe a better choice!

I exhaled, "Isn't there any other way?" I asked hopefully.

Awaitsun shook his head, "This is the only way. This method only used twice in the past. Where both of the candidates are evenly matched and Cathedral of Shadow God can't decide which side they wish to pick. Eventually both of the candidates grow respect for each others and fell in love" Awaitsun recited. I nearly vomitted at such a cliche story.

I shook my head to clean my mind, and ask the obvious question, "B-but are the-"

"They're hetero-genders. Man and woman in both times." Awaitsun cutted me off, seemed knowing fully well what I wanna ask. I vomitted blood and coughed several times, Critical blows! I sensed my fellow Holy Knights to find them gaping and stunned. Before I could made any noise to reply, Roland wrapped his left hand around my shoulders.

"Alright, I'll marry Grisia." Roland stated willingly.

"WHAT!?" four or maybe five voices joined mine in various tones. Roland turned his head to look down to me, This man is too tall goddammit, what? No! I'm perfectly tall! It's him who was too tall!.

"It's alright Grisia-" no, sword freak. "-I'll take responsiblity-" what responsibility? "I'm really grateful to you for giving me a place to go and a home, besides my life is yours- " That just sounds wrong. "- And I've done _that_ to you, so I'll take responsibility." Done what? Oh... _'that'_ You meant killing me? ...Wait! Don't made it sounds so ambigous! Damn it Roland!

I sneak a peek to our 'audiences' uncosciously in a fit of panic, wait, why did their blood boiling in their face? Are they angry?

"D-done _t-that?"_ Ceo stuttered out in flustered manner, ' _why are stuttering? You're Storm Knight for goodness sakes!'._

"Done what!?" Laica exclaimed in desbelief, Vival is knocked out cold because of blood rushed out of his nostrils, seriously, nosebleed in this kind of situation are you Holy Knight? Tyler looks like a fish out of water and Illu has a contemplating look ' _I wanna punch him!'_.

Awaitsun clasped his hands snapping my attention back to him, "Alright, Let's start the wedding then!" He announced a tad bit too happily. Wait, what? Wedding!?

"Hold on! Wedding, Now? In this kind of place? Wait, that's not the point. Shouldn't you listen to my concern first!?" I yelled furiously, Tyler already long petrified.

"Yes, sir. Now. This place is ancient place to hold the wedding and the only altar that could hold the wedding." Awaitsun replied respectfully as like he never blantantly ignored my last exclamation, How dare him!

"How about the witnesses? Marriage would not be legal without witnesses." Roland questioned in worry. Seriously, Roland that's not something you need to worry over right now! In fact, the less the witnesses the better, of course that doesn't necessarily means I'm willing for this marriage.

"I'll be the witness as well become the priest. The respected Holy Knights and that Undead also can become witnesses." Awaitsun replied calmly. How dare him to be so calm when my life is really complicated!? Is this how he paid me after all that trouble I've been through to gave him some mercy so he could see the faces of his sons!? By forcing me to something like this!? And priest my arse, he's a knight!.

Roland nodded seemingly satisfied but then frowned. I'm really hoping he could at least think this is a mistake. "Then, what about the bridesmaid for Grisia?" he asked naively,

 _'damn it Roland! That's not the point!'_ I cried internally but then something clicked in my mind.

"Wait! Hold on! Bridesmaid for me!? You mean to tell me that I'm the Bride!" I yelled (A/N: he shrieked) incredulously. Every eyes immadiately directed at me, they all wore the same expression that saying 'If-not-you-then-who-else?' making my eyes twitched, _'I wanna punch their faces!'._

Roland nodded solemnly, "Yes." he replied simply. This... This guy's insane! Being the Demon King for a brief moment truly messed his already messed up mind, making it super messed up mind!.

"No!" I cried in disagreement and rebelled against Roland's grip.

"Wait!" Ceo suddenly shouted on the top of his lungs making all attention directed to him at once. I nearly cried out of joy, save me brother!

Ceo gasped for a second before regain his solemn expression, yes! Tell these dark guys I'd rather go live with my teacher and tortured for lives than do this marriage! At the very least I'd still have Aldrizzt!

"If he's the bride, he needs to wear a dress!" Ceo stated boldly, instantly crushing my hopes in him. _'You... You traitor!'_.

"That's right." Roland agreed without a beat, curse you!

Awaitsun hm-ed making me wanna blast him to death for even weighing that decision, ' _why didn't I blasted him to death before?'_ now I really regretting my decision for letting this man alive.

"Alright, what kind of dress then?" Awaitsun questioned. Noooooooo!

"Gothic! Or executioner! Or Sadictic tight leather outfit with whips!" Laica shouts excitedly.

 _'Go have your own wedding, you psycho!'._

"Release me first! I agree to this wedding as long as Grisia's not be the Demon King!" Ceo volunteered willingly, aren't you supposedly in the church's side!?

"They won't. They'll share the throne, making them Demon kings yet not Demon Kings at the same time." Awaitsun explained patiently.

"No, Wait!-" *Bam*

"Here~ the wedding dress!" Alice come barged in chirping and jumping happily. Where did she knew about the dress!? Roland accepted the dress, nodding appreciately.

"No! I'm not wearing that nor I want this wedding!" I yelled and broke free from Roland's grip and took several steps away only to be stopped by a pair of hands holding my shoulders firmly. I looked back to sense Ceo grinning widely like a maniac with Awaitsun behind him holding an an unlocked shackles, shit! I didn't notice them!

"Now, now Grisia. You're going to married today, you shall wear the dress!" Ceo exclaimed with annoying grin on his face. Then leaning in to my ear.

"At least for the last time before your marriage, let me see you naked body" Ceo whispered urgently.

What. The. F*ck?

"Come on! Let's get you change." Alice chirped cheerfully. Oh no...

"Come on~" Ceo pushed me toward Alice. Wait, this is insane! Uncharacteristic! Absurd!

I felt them forcefully strip off my outfit that I hold protectively hoping it would never leave my body.

"Wait! No! Ceo, you're supposedly against this! Wait, Alice! You have your husband here! What kind of wife undressing another unrelated man in fron of her own husband!? Hold on! Tyler Help!" but Tyler only sit there looking dazed off and doesn't even perking up with Sun calling his name properly.

"Lesus! Adair! Help!".

* * *

Lesus sneezed suddenly, he took out his handkerchief and wiped his nose. Then suddenly he felt goosebumps crawling up on his skin, ' _why did I feel Sun has gotten into a trouble?'_ Lesus frowned and shook his head.

' _It's probably just me, Storm, Metal, and Moon are with him. If anything happens, Storm could help him.'_ Oh, if only he knows how wrong yet right he was.

* * *

Adair's head perked up. His 'My-Captain-is-in-a-mess' sense is tingling, usually he would ran straight to his captain's room or running around the church to find his captain. But right now his captain is impossible to reach.

Adair scratched his head while his expression unknowingly souring. His patted his chest and took a deep breath. He don't know why but he just felt a kind of heartbroken feeling. Which is usually only triggered when his captain was discussing with Knight Captain Judgement, or when Knight Captain Blaze sneak glomped at the golden haired captain, or that one time when Knight Captain Cloud kissed Sun's cheek at his nineteenth birthday, or that one time Knight Captain Storm was pretend-flirt with Sun. Basically it was only triggered if he sees his Captain being too intimate with anyone.

Adair looked up to the darkening sky, he just got a feeling his Captain is in deep shit and he himself jealous of that deep shit. Adair exhaled. He hoped everything will go smoothly.

Unknown to him, later on he really hope things hadn't gone smoothly

* * *

 **Finally! Finally *****! I beat you oh, my hateful browser! HA! Ahahahaha! *fainted***

 **Fi: ceh! Thank- why did I have to thank lowly humans for reading this!?**

 **Nat: Fi! Why did you volunteer then!?**

 **Fi: I didn't...**

 **Nat:... Anyways Thank you for reading this messed and absurd story! Um...**

 **Fi: what is it?**

 **Nat: the script says 'Please RnR', what is that?**

 **Fi: Don't ask me. Probably just Alsheon being Alsheon.**


End file.
